1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote optical/electrical controller that can be used in a so-called karaoke sing-along machine, which will be hereinafter referred to as simply a karaoke machine. The karaoke machine is an audio machine which supplies an accompaniment, such as a musical orchestra accompaniment, and a user may then sing along with the thus-supplied accompaniment. Through use of the remote controller, the user may remotely operate the karaoke machine and thus may change states of the currently supplied accompaniment. The karaoke machine can also be provided with a voice amplifying device for amplifying a user's singing voice which is input through a microphone.
2. Description of Related Art
A karaoke machine is provided with a variety of operation buttons which can be used for changing a musical interval of the accompaniment, for adding audio echo effects to a user's singing voice input through the microphone, and so forth. The user may thus enjoy singing while freely controlling the musical interval of the accompaniment and/or adding special echo effects to the user's singing voice by appropriately manipulating the operation buttons.
Ordinarily, these operation buttons are provided on a main body of the karaoke machine. However, there is a karaoke machine having operation buttons on its microphone which is separately provided with the karaoke machine. FIG. 1 shows such a microphone. As shown in the figure, a microphone body 10 is provided with musical interval control buttons 11 and 12 thereon. This microphone body 10 is connected to a karaoke machine body through an electric cable 14 and pin plugs 15 and 16. The pin plug 15 is used for carrying a voice signal and the pin plug 16 is used for carrying a musical interval control signal.
FIG. 2A shows a connection between the microphone body 10 and the cable 14, and the connector 17 is directly connected to the microphone body 10. As shown in the figure, the connector 17 has five pin plugs projecting therefrom acting as a male electric terminal and the microphone body 10 has relevant five holes acting as a female electric terminal. The five pin plugs are inserted into the five holes and thus proper electrical connection is performed between the microphone body 10 and cable 14.
FIG. 2B shows a connection between a microphone body 20 and a cable 21 in a case in which the microphone body is not provided with control buttons, such as the musical interval control buttons 11 and 12, shown in FIG. 1. Because the microphone body 10 is not provided with such control buttons, the number of pin plugs acting as a male electric terminal provided to a connector 22 can be reduced to three. Similar to this, a number of holes acting as a female electric terminal may also be reduced to three.
In addition to the above-described matters, the cable 21, shown in FIG. 2B, is a cable ordinarily used with a microphone for general use. However, the cable 14, shown in FIG. 2A, must be a special cable, such that the cable 14 can carry the musical interval controlled by the musical interval control buttons 11 and 12.
As described above, the microphone shown in FIG. 1, provided with a musical interval control function, has a special cable 14 and special connector 17. As a result, the microphone, shown in FIG. 1, can only be used for special karaoke machines. Thus, an application range of such a microphone is relatively narrow.
There is still a need in the related art to provide an improved remote controller for the user of a remote audio system.